A camera sensor is capable of capturing an image as an array of pixels.
In some implementations, the process of controlling a camera sensor to capture one or more images may be automated. For example, focus may be automatic, exposure may be automatic and white balance may be automatic. Also, in a burst mode, a sequence of images may be taken automatically in rapid succession in response to a single user action.